


Too Much of You is Never Enough

by Wholesaleromance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ADORABLE LESBIANS, F/F, Fluff, Self-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, so shiny, space wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she sees her take her armor off she’s transfixed.  Of course the silver armor is shiny, and pretty, but it’s nothing compared to the woman beneath it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much of You is Never Enough

The first time she sees her take her armor off she’s transfixed. Of course the silver armor is shiny, and pretty, but it’s nothing compared to the woman beneath it. 

She had come to The First Order months ago, having run out of supplies to continue her trek across the universe with her two feline-esque companions, Calem and Esme. 

She well-past the last of her food when she encountered a tall, silver plated storm trooper. She had never seen a storm trooper that color, but if The First Order was there it could mean nothing good.

What she didn’t know is that The First Order recruited people. And here was this tall trooper doing just that. She assumed they stole everyone away from birth, but not as such. 

She felt her stomach rumble from hunger. She turned to her two companions to find them both watching her. She couldn’t contact them so close to anyone from The First Order, they knew, but she could feel their judgement. She didn’t belong there with them, she belonged to the stars, but anything was better than starving to death.

To her surprise they took her. She found she had useful skills, not as a warrior or anything of circumstance. No, they needed decoders, communicators, people who held no weight in the war but were necessary nonetheless. For this she was grateful, she had managed to avoid the carnage thus far.

She could feel the weight of her companion’s displeasure on her as soon as she signed her life away to this cause. Sure, she would have been better off with the resistance, and she would be less likely to get force-choked. But the resistance wasn’t here, and she was hungry.

The first few weeks were fine, she had a job, she had food, a place to stay. She never did get to see that silver storm trooper again, but she knew it would be impossible to see much of anyone outside of her station as they regrouped after the resistance’s attack on Starkiller. 

She didn’t make friends, that’s not what she was here for. She had her own friends, Esme and Calem. They were none too happy about being shut up in her small quarters day in and day out, but she had a feeling The First Order didn’t exactly allow these types of creatures on their base. 

Three months in, she is summoned. She isn’t certain what to think of it, she does her job, doesn’t converse with anyone, goes home. She’s fairly good at her job, actually, so there really is no need for them to summon her, and yet.

She makes her way to her boss’s office and is surprised to see the silver storm trooper there, waiting for her. 

“Where is Sara Jane?” She asks, confused for a moment. The storm trooper looks at her.

“I am Captain Phasma,” the trooper says by way of answering her question. It only confuses her further, why would the captain of the storm troopers be here? She says nothing in response, averting her eyes from the captain’s armor to the floor as a sign of respect.

“What is your name?” Phasma asks her.

“Desdemona, Ma’am,” she says.

The first meeting was awkward to say the least, but it ended in her replacing Sara Jane who had been…terminated for unknown reasons. After that she saw Phasma more often, she was still inconsequential yes, but now she had more freedom to roam the base at her leisure, and bossing around her former co-workers was an added bonus.

The next time she sees Phasma is another month later in the mess hall. She has never seen Phasma here before so it confuses her as to why she would be seeing her now.

“Desdemona,” she drawls, sidling up next to her. Desdemona is tense, watching the captain out of the corner of her eyes, knowing looking directly at her would be disrespectful. Several storm troopers stop what they are doing and watch their conversation.

“Captain Phasma,” Des says and she cringes when she sounds surprised.

“How are things going in your new position?” The captain asks and Des’s stomach clenches in fear. Has she been unsatisfactory in her position? Wouldn’t her new boss be speaking to her about this? Why the captain of the storm troopers?

“Very well, thank you, ma’am,” Des responds, her food forgotten as her gaze slips to the floor to avoid looking directly at the captain.

“Of course,” Captain Phasma says, standing suddenly. Des tenses further, trying desperately to keep her gaze on the floor as the woman stands. She’s tall, so very, very tall and it is difficult to not gaze at her.

And just like that Phasma is gone and Des relaxes visibly, no longer wanting her food. She tosses it out and leaves the mess hall. She makes a point to never eat in there again, instead taking her meals in her quarters. 

Despite that, a few short weeks later Phasma finds her again. This time as she is walking outside of the base with her companions. It was nice sometimes to be able to converse with them in the quiet, but Phasma approached her without her knowing. 

“Who are these two?” She asked and Des nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, her eyes already on the ground out of habit.

“Captain Phasma,” she choked out, head bowed, hands clasped together in front of her. 

“At ease…?” Phasma says her command sounding like a question. Desdemona did her best to relax under the other woman’s gaze.

“Yes ma’am,” she says, terrified out of her wits. 

“Can I join you?” Phasma asks, looking at the two feline-esque creatures near her. Both of them were rather large in comparison to other felines she has seen in books on their hind legs both stood nearly to her shoulders, and they were filled with psychic energy. So much so that she was able to have conversations with them.

“Yes ma’am,” Desdemona said, thinking it better not to turn the other woman down. Phasma stood for another moment, uncertain.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Phasma told her, voice low. Des said nothing to that, standing still as Phasma hovered near her.

“Desdemona?” The captain asked.

“I would like for you to join me ma’am,” she responded almost robotically. Next to her Phasma tensed slightly. Desdemona kept her eyes glued to the ground as she turned around and continued to walk with her companions.

She felt the questioning brush of Calem on her mind, followed by the unease of Esme as the captain began walking with them. She blocked them both out, trembling slightly.

“You never answered my question,” Phasma said after a long stretch of uncomfortable silence. Des jumped next to her, most of her energy was being spent on trying not to look at the other woman and keep her companions out of her mind.

“These are my companions, ma’am,” Desdemona said and Phasma sighed next to her.

“You don’t have to call me ma’am,” she says, hoping it would make the woman next to her less tense. Desdemona only tensed more, not trusting the kindness in her tone. She looked up from the ground then, eyes briefly staring at Phasma’s mask before she could stop herself.

“Are you going to kill me?” She asked in a whisper. A long silence sparked between them after that. Desdemona gazed back down at Phasma’s boots and trembled slightly, her companions uneasy at her side.

Then, Phasma laughed. Her laughter wasn’t harsh or mocking, it was a pleasant sound. Desdemona looked up at her again, still trembling.

“I really have been “out of the game”, so to speak, for too long,” Phasma said, another chuckle escaping from her mask. Desdemona had no idea what that was supposed to mean at all.

“What?” She asked dumbly, uncertain of what exactly was happening right now.

“I’m not going to kill you, Des,” Phasma clarifies, “You’re one of our better, more loyal personnel, I only meant to…get to know you.”

“Get to know…me?” Desdemona asks, things not quite clicking in her head. Her heart rate picks up, a slight flush forming on her cheeks.

“Yes,” she laughed again, “coincidentally I now owe General Hux several credits for scaring you half to death…” she trailed off then.

“Can you please explain to me what is happening?” Desdemona asked, still not sure whether she should relax or not. This woman was her superior, very high up in the first order. This was not happening.

“I would like to accompany you on your walk,” Phasma says, her voice sounding strained before continuing, “as a date.” Des stares at her mask as if the woman has lost her mind.

“I…” She has no idea what this woman looks like, but she does know she comes from a position of power and she’s heard stories about Phasma, of course. But she had no idea how to take this, what to expect. 

As if sensing her apprehension, Phasma takes her hand gently and leads her back towards the base. 

“My companions…” Desdemona says, turning over her shoulder to watch them as Phasma brings her closer to the doorway.

“Bring them,” Phasma says, and Des beckons to them. 

They end up in Phasma’s quarters. The room isn’t enormous, but it’s definitely larger than hers. Her companions have already curled up near the door, watching as she and Phasma awkwardly converse.

“Why are we here?” Desdemona asks, visibly uncomfortable. She is wholly unprepared for what happens next. She watches, tense, as Phasma begins to remove her armor. The other woman slowly reveals a hard, muscular body clad in all black to her gaze slowly.

As if to prolong the suspense, she removes her mask and breastplate last. Des stares at her in awe. Before her stands a tall, gorgeous woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Yes,” Des responds before she can stop herself. Phasma looks confused for a moment.

“Yes?” she asks.

“Yes to everything,” Des says, “You can accompany me for walks forever.” Phasma laughs and it’s the first time Des can see it on her face. It warms her inside and out.


End file.
